


Call Me Daddy

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eren is a baby, F/M, Fluff, Mommy Reader, One Shot, Short One Shot, daddy levi, reader and levi's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: He just refused to call Levi 'dad'.





	

7 month old baby Eren looked up at you with those incredibly charming green eyes of his that looked continuously in awe of the world around him. Bright eyes shined at you with adoration when he holds out clumsy little hands towards you.

"Ma!"

You giggle and go to where he's situated in his high chair. With one hand you dip a spoon into a jar of applesauce that was held in the other. "Okay Eren. Open up!" About a week ago he had started calling you 'ma', unable to fully say 'mom'. It was a start that had you teary eyed and giving him kisses on his round cheeks. Levi on the other hand was bothered by this transgression in your child growing.

At the table he sips his tea while staring at you lavishing love and attention on the little one in front of you.

"He still hasn't called me dad." Levi grumbles against the rim of his teacup.

"Give him time. He's still just a baby." You attempt to put Levi at ease. You smile over at Eren. "Huh Eren?"

Eren is too occupied making a mess with the applesauce that you foolishly left unattended on his tray. Used to his messy nature you quickly grab hold of a paper towel and hastily wipe everything up. Your clean freak husband clicks his tongue against his teeth, unsatisfied with the way you clean and takes charge. Levi dampens a small washcloth and gently wipes Eren's hands and face.

"Little pig." Despite having his usual sardonic tone you knew it was said lightheartedly. With his fingers he gently nips at Eren's little nose making the boy squeal in delight. 

"Yee!"

Brow arching slightly in surprise Levi shoots you a questioning glance, as if you had the answers to everything your son did.

"What was that Eren?" You draw closer.

"Yeebi!" Eren reaches out for Levi.

"Yeebi? Oh!" You grin. "Do you mean 'Levi' Eren?"

"Yeebi, Yeebi!" is repeated back to you, making the man next to you scowl and lower himself to eye level with baby Eren. "No. It's 'dad'."

"Yeebi!"

"Dad."

"Yeebi!"

"Dad!"

Hands on his shoulders you pull Levi away before he blew his top at an innocent 7 month old. Gritting his teeth makes his jaw set in a harsh angle.

"Calm down."

"I am calm." Insisting this he storms away.

"Geez. Feels like I'm raising two babies." With a grumble you go back into the kitchen.

  
  
*  
  


For the next few days Levi tries desperately to get Eren to call him 'dad' instead of his name.

"To you I'm dad. Call me dad." The frustration was evident as it strained his voice. You poke your head into the living room to find little Eren playing with his colorful toy blocks and Levi raking his fingers through his hair making certain dark strands stick up in a comic way. 

For a moment it seems that Eren regards what his dad is trying to say. He smiles revealing pink gums that already had a small visible white cap of a tooth. "Yeebi!"

Levi hangs his head. "Why don't you call me dad? Normal babies don't call their dad by their first name."

A chuckle escapes you when you stroll into the living room and bend down to pat Levi's back. "Leave him be. He's starting to talk. That's all that matters."

Partially lifting his head an inch he narrows his slate gray eyes at the little boy. "Are you even my kid?"

"Levi!" You whack him upside the head. "Don't even joke about that. Quit being a baby. That's Eren's job. He's probably just calling you that because he hears me calling you that."

"Then you call me dad."

You gap at him. "No! I'm not calling you dad!"

"Do it for Eren. He needs to learn to call me dad. How else will he learn if you don't help him." Levi states like it was the most obvious answer.

"Why does it matter to you so much?"

"How would you like it if he called you (y/n) instead of mom?" 

"I think it'd be funny!" You fold your arms across your chest. Looking down at Eren you catch him staring at you. You inwardly groan. "Lets not argue in front of him. Just drop it. I'm sure he'll call you dad sooner or later." Pursing your lips you gather Eren in your arms and put him down for his nap. When you step out of his nursery room Levi is leaning against the wall.

"Sorry."

"I just don't want him to see us fighting. Especially over something so silly. Why does it matter to you Levi?"

He's silent for a moment then sighs. "It lets me know that he's aware of who I am to him."

"He's a baby Levi. There isn't much he's able to understand." You try to explain.

"Eren already seems to know you're his mom though."

"He better. He spent 9 freaking months inside of me." 

There's a ghost of a smile on his face when you say this.

"He knows, I'm sure, that you're his dad. There's so much more that you should be worrying about Levi. Like when he actually fully starts walking. You think he's bad now." You cast a glance over your shoulder at the nursery door that's still open. Moaning when you find Eren fully awake and watching the two of you.

Levi gently moves you aside. "I got this." He marches confidently to Eren's crib. "Alright little brat. It's nap time." Trying to put the blanket back over his body, Eren kicks it off again with strong legs. He adds in a much more serious tone "Eren. Stay still." Yet again his blanket is kicked off.

"Er. . . Levi. . ."

"I got this." Levi insisted and wraps Eren in a tight burrito. This too Eren managed to get out of. "You're just testing my patience today, aren't you?"

Eren giggles. "Da!"

You smile when you notice Levi's body freeze. 

"What?"

"Da!" 

Levi softly grins and picks up Eren. "Little brat."


End file.
